1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mounting structure for a vehicle-use storage box, e.g., a sliding glove box. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle-use storage box structure having slide rails that are arranged in an area where the passenger's knee(s) may likely contact one of slide rails during a front collision.
2. Background Information
Known vehicle storage box mounting structures include the mounting structure of the sliding glove box. The sliding glove box has slide rails arranged on the left and right sides of the glove box main body. A vehicle body panel exists to the front of the slide rails and the lid of the glove box or the instrument panel exists to the rear of the slide rails. In order to achieve the longest possible slide distance, the full length of the slide rails is set be as long as possible within the space between the vehicle body panel and the glove box lid. (See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-187488.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved mounting structure for a vehicle-use storage box. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.